Destiny
by awakenstate09
Summary: Co-Writer Chosen2007 after the story Bounties and Psychos, the gang goes to Los Angeles, Tara becomes Illyria and the Doctor arrives with Rose who discovers she's a slayer and then....DoctorWho/Buffy/Heroes crossover
1. Chapter 1

_Destiny_

_By_

_Awakenstate09_

_Authors Note:_

_This is a joint story with Chosen2007 and this is five years after Bounties and psychos…_

_Part One _

_In the underbelly of Los Angeles at night-time Rose and the Doctor walked. "America." Doctor said smiling with a little, "Dear God, why here look?" and Rose responded, "You landed in America." Doctor trying to make the best of it and turned to Rose. "What would Christopher Columbus say if he took that attitude?" Doctor said looking for a bright side somewhere and as they would about get onto the main street. Rose felt a pain in her stomach, "Rose." Doctor said and Rose responded, "I'm….okay.." Doctor looked over her shoulder and there were three men that turned into seven people with faces of vampires. Doctor reached for his sonic screwdriver and tried to talk to them down from attacking but they wanted to fight and as he knocked out one. Rose then had an unusual impulse. "Let me try.." She deck one to the ground, Rose looked at her fist then was shocked and then look at the others. Doctor then just point and zapped Rose elbow the one on the right, she was knocking them down. While the Doctor was stunned, he provided back-up with a few zaps her and there. Rose was still new to this and knew since they were vampires, this would get tiresome to them and so they knocked her down. There was a fire and a red-head woman walking as the fire went down…Willow came out and yelled move. The doctor was confused about who she was and then two slayers came out they started in on the other vampires……. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Destiny_

_by_

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Two_

_Rose was still very confused on what was going on but grabbed another pointy stick with a whole lot a luck got another vampire and punch another one coming. "Willow, get them out of there and back to the hotel." Buffy cried and Willow was about to transport them, the doctor insisted on take taking the Tardis. Buffy and faith took out seven then they smiled, There was a blonde with a man on each side of her...There was the part of the Buffy's gang called the firing squad, Gunn, Jessica and D.L. They were fun to watch because it was like target practice and then Jessica loaded special bullets to finished them off. _

_Willow, Rose and the Doctor all looked around the hotel. "This is a beautiful place." Rose said and Willow responded, "It was abandon some years ago after the majority of hotel residence died by a demon, we free the spirits and took the lease. We have been waiting for you for a while. You came from a reality where people would being turned into steel." "What about the pain Rose felt?" Doctor asked and Willow responded, "Two years ago, there was a fight in Sunnydale and for us to shut down the hellmouth, we have to activate all potential slayers." Willow then pulled out the weapon that activates all the slayers. "This weapon made it so everyone who has the possibility to be a slayer, is a slayer." Willow said and Doctor responded, "That would mean that everywhere we've gone, it's not been this world where I'm a slayer…" Rose said and Doctor knew how hard it was for Rose to leave Mickey even if he did have a new lease on life, Doctor and Willow traded what knew about vampires. Doctor informed about the war between the time lords and vampires. "One race immortal who suck blood and the other that doesn't the opposite by exploring life, there's a conflict." Willow said and Rose was looking around. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Destiny**_

_**By**_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Three**_

_Buffy, Faith, Jessica, D.L and Gunn all walked in as Rose turned she saw Gunn. She had that oh cute boy alert look on her face and the Doctor shook his head because he's seen this way to many times….."I'm Buffy Summers." Buffy said to the Doctor and he replied back on who he was. Rose introduced herself and Buffy said, "How did you know?" "I felt this pain and then I knew." Rose said and Willow responded, "Like the others Buffy." "We have to know if there was another Rose…You shouldn't have this power because you're not from this time" Doctor said and Buffy responded, "Because Rose could have died way before we activated every slayer." "So because you did activate the slayers, I was able to beat them up like I did." Rose said and then a five year old girl ran down to her mommy. Buffy picked her up and told Hope. "Where's daddy?" Buffy asked with the I'm going to kick my husband glare, Jessica knew that glare and said, "Anyway, I could get you settled…" "I would like a tour…" The doctor said and Rose responded, "Me and the doctor would like to find our bearings." As Willow walked out and told them, "I know this is a lot, you have to trust us, if you want to know more or if you want to train…" Willow said and Rose nodded her head then walked off with the doctor. Buffy walked to Willow, "She has to trust us on her own Buffy." Willow said and Buffy responded, "I know Will…" Angel came down and paused to see his wife that happy Hope. They went upstairs, Jessica turned to Willow. "Well number two, what do you want us to do?" Jessica asked and Willow responded, "First lose the Star Trek reference, I'm not a man and secondly do your patrols, if you see them make sure hidden unless needed." Willow knew that on days Buffy was the leader that there might be times she might have to them to her and Angel's child. Willow was the second-in-command…As Willow turned, she saw a familiar face with slight blue hair and leather dress named Illyria formerly Tara. The doctor and Rose walked down the street, they noticed that Los Angeles look like any city by Doctor notice there were many vampires but seem to stalk…"Jessica, D.L and Gunn were in the van. "Things have gotten bad ever since the fight with the black thorn." Gunn said and Jessica responded, "Buffy keeps talking about the balance being shifted after Sunnydale and the Black thorn." "This is like watching…." Rose said and Doctor responded, "Vampires in the night time stalking around while I know the nature of the best, how are they out in packs?" The doctor then walked to the jeep and in front of the them, he looked at Jessica, "Can you explain?" As they pulled off, Jessica explained Sunnydale and the black thorn. "Balance of course. You do realize with these powers wiped there will be something else coming." Gunn then talked about Illyria…"Drive! Drive!" Doctor yelled. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Destiny_

_By _

_Awakenstate09_

_Part Four_

_Buffy and Angel were upstairs, "Willow is thinking with her heart, we see big danger but she sees Tara." Buffy said and Angel responded, "Her army was wiped out but if this Doctor…" Buffy then paused and asked, "Angel, what if the Doctor and Illyria meet?" Buffy noted the fact that Illyria seems to be think she's high and mighty seeing the doctor could make her feel threatened since there's something as old as she is. As the doctor walked in, Illyria saw him and she walked to him. "Well, it's very interesting to meet you." Doctor said and Illyria responded, "Who are you?" "I'm the doctor." Doctor said and Illyria responded, "That's not your name." "But it is." The doctor said and Illyria was angry because this doctor weren't give his name. "I will ask again, who are you?" Illyria asked and Doctor asked Willow, "How did she get here?" "Wolfram Hart was trying to take a coffin, Tara went to close to it and a dust effected her, Illyria was born into Tara." Rose looked at Willow's sadness. "This wolfram and Hart they were very stupid." Doctor said and Illyria responded, "Who are you?" "I'm the doctor." Then the phone rang, Gunn called and answered it, he looked very scared and dropped it. "What?" Angel asked and Gunn responded, "The bridge." There was an army of a variety of demons and vampires of the sort. There was a human there, she had a long hair and a southern disposition. She was trapped in another world and enslaved, she motivated herself to get out and overtook the race that enslaved her. She had dreams of Angel, Cordeila and Wesley saving her but they never came. She grew angry and decided to save herself. She find out how to get back and destroy the world in the process. Fred was mighty pissed…_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Destiny**_

_**By **_

_**Awakenstate09**_

_**Part Five**_

_"My army is led by a human." Illyria said with disgust and Willow responded, "We have to figure out something." "What about that spell you would talking about?" Buffy asked and Willow responded, "If we do that, we have to find someone to take her place." "What?!" Illyria asked and Doctor responded, "This was there attention, whoever becomes Illyria, they will keep coming, it might buy you some time but they will keep coming." "What do we do doctor?" Rose asked and Doctor responded, "She's human." "She must be killed." Illyria said and Doctor responded, "Or we make her look incapable of leading." "Good plan..." Angel said and Buffy responded, "Angel take the doctor, Gunn, and D.L to the new leader. Jessica let's talk about the second front." Buffy said and Micah ran down. "Aunt Buffy, this might help." Micah said and the doctor walked over to her. "How old are you?" The doctor asked and Micah responded eleven. "I have an idea." Doctor said and asked, "How many do you have?" "Eight..." Micah said and Buffy responded, "Willow's been teaching him more about computers." "He knows a lot.." Willow said and the Doctor responded, "You work on your end." Doctor walked out, Gunn left as he gave Rose that look and D.L kisses his Jessica. Buffy had the plan..."My army will followed me wherever I am." Illyria said and Buffy was formulating it._

_**"Okay, how long can you suspend the essence after you get out and get Tara's soul?'" Buffy asked and Willow responded, "If you add a certain wish, it could easier." "What wish?" Rose asked and Buffy told her when the hell-mouth was defeated, she was granted a wish. "Illyria will be downstairs with Willow and after I say the wish, we need someone to be chase right to her." Buffy said and Illyria responded, "If they don't feel I'm there, they will leave. Very good." Faith who just came late to the party was filled in and Buffy then added, "Fred wants to be leader, she'll be a leader." "I could be chase." Rose said and Buffy inquire why, "I've been, long story, I could be the one they chase."**_


End file.
